


Sex in tents: It's InTense

by justafan (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha go camping... what else is there to say?</p>
<p>Vicki is a small part in the first chapter of this story, but she isn't involved in any sex scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an introduction. I have the story finished I just need to edit, so I'll post the rest within the next day or two. As always constructive criticism is welcome, as well as pointing out editing mishaps. I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Misha’s face was scrunched by sheer determination as he threaded a tent pole through the stubborn cloth. He fucking hates how complicated these things are once you get into them. The picture is so simple. It’s only a 7x7 dome tent. Two poles cross perpendicular forming a dome for the roof. Easy enough, right? No. Not right. He’s been screwing with the damn thing for twenty minutes. He’s beyond frustrated, it had already gotten dark, and his patience was wearing thin.

“Hey hun, did you get any more wood gathered?” Vicki turned to face her husband but as she did she immediately regretted asking him the question.

“Do you need help?” She forgot about the wood and decided she should probably try to rescue him.

“You think this tent would burn well enough to suffice?” As he’s asking her the question the piece of structure he was threading came undone from itself. He held a piece of the pole in each hand, eyed the thread stretching between them and swiftly threw them to the ground.

“Fuck this.” He walked over to the fire and sat cross-legged beside his wife. She leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

“We could just sleep inside like normal people.” She cheerfully suggested as a joke. Misha’s tension was gone in that second like it’d never existed.

“Well now, you’ve had some crazy ideas but this ‘normal’ thing you speak of, I believe is the weirdest of them all.” He kids with her as he leans over to grab a stick from the ground.

“No, here use one of these.” She hands him a stick that had been whittled and cleaned. She scooted the pack of hotdogs towards him.

“Isn’t this nifty!” He says excitedly as he runs a hand over the smooth pointed end.

“Pretty amazing, I know.” She rolls her eyes with sarcasm and he nudges her softly with an elbow.

With minimal trouble Misha wiggles the stick through the cold hotdog and holds it into the fire. He takes a stab at being optimistic.

“Maybe this little adventure won’t be a complete failure, your food does look mighty tasty.” He eyes his wife’s burnt-enough-to-be-good food and his belly growls with anticipation. At that exact moment his food falls off of the stick and lands with a thud into the embers. Along with Misha’s hopes and dreams. Vicki can’t help the laughs that escape uncontrollably. Misha’s eyes roll towards the night sky, and he huffs out his aggravation.

“I’m done.” He states calmly then gets up and turns to go back inside their home.

Vicki sits there for a few moments, long enough to stop her laughter and put the fire out. She gathered their things and gave a humorous look to the tent, then followed her husband into their house.

*******

Then next morning Misha’s shower is interrupted.

“Will you get the door?” Misha calls to his wife while he wraps himself in a towel and steps onto a fuzzy mat. He hears the doorbell ring again.

“Vicki!” He calls louder. He doesn’t hear an answer, but he assumes she heard him because the doorbell ceased.

Misha ran a hand over the steamed mirror and allowed himself the same second that everyone else on the planet uses to evaluate their face after a shower. He makes a few obligatory strange faces, then decides that his allotted time is over. He opens the medicine cabinet to find his toothpaste. He dabs some on a finger then spreads it in a small crescent shape below his left eye. When he’s happy with the consistency he applies the same to his other. He then uses it for its intended purpose and puts it on his toothbrush. While he’s brushing and humming, because singing is nearly impossible at the moment, the door comes open and the knob rams into his hip. He swallows a little bit of toothpaste and spews the rest.

“AHGH! What the-!” He turns expecting to see his wife but instead sees Jensen with a quizzical expression. Misha’s heart stops for a brief second and his face suddenly feels warm. He spits the toothpaste and rinses his mouth so that he can speak properly. Jensen doesn’t allow him that amount of time before teasing.

“Dude! Did a raccoon cum on your face?” Jensen chuckles.

Misha looked up into the mirror to see the white toothpaste still smeared under his eyes. He grabs a wash cloth and wipes it away swiftly.

“Actually, the toothpaste just got a little excited to see me.” He deadpans, and Jensen lets it drop.

“So, what’s up?” Not that Misha actually minds Jensen’s presence in his bathroom, while he’s covered only by a thin towel at his waist.

“Not much man, I just had some time to kill. Thought I’d see what you were up to.”

“I thought you had a flight this morning.” Misha remembered.

“I did, but Danni’s got somethin’ goin’ on. I wasn’t gonna get to see her much anyway, so I just stayed.” Jensen explained with indifference.

“Ah. Well do you mind letting me get dressed?” He almost hoped he’d say no.

“Need any help?”

Misha stopped in his tracks and turned to Jensen. He took in his expression. Mischievous. Of course he was kidding… Misha rolled his eyes internally.

“Jensen, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for you to ask.” Misha tells him without an ounce of joking in his tone. But, Jensen knows him better than to think he’s serious. Or at least he thinks he does. Jensen’s smile spreads broad across his face and he starts to leave the bathroom.

“God, you’re such a fag!” He yells as he’s walking out the door. Misha lifts a leg and puts a foot hard onto Jensen’s ass, helping him out faster. Jensen stumbled a bit and turned just in time to see Misha’s towel fall from the kick.

They both froze for an instant. Jensen’s jaw dropped a fraction and his bright eyes dropped with it, to his friend’s bare groin. Misha sees Jensen’s cheeks turn a faint shade of red, and he knows that he isn’t imagining it. He bends down to grab his damp towel and covers himself again. Neither of them have spoken in the last two seconds. Not a long time at all, but it’s in slow motion to them both. Misha is the first to snap out of it.

“Get yo’ ass on outta’ here, this show ain’t free!” He has to play it off. What else would he do? Walk over naked, grab Jensen’s hand and force him to stroke him off. Would he bend his finger instructing Jensen to walk to him, and when he did (because no doubt that he would) he’d push him to his knees by his shoulders and encourage the man suck him to obliteration? Was he supposed to have throat fucked him right there? Of course he had to play it off, he couldn’t have done the things he really wanted to.

Jensen’s demeanor doesn’t change much but he does get the hint. He turns to go back to the foyer.

“I’ll be out back.” Jensen yells to him. Misha would join him after he’s gotten a grip of himself. Maybe a little more literally than he’d like to admit.

Jensen immediately spots Vicki in the yard, fidgeting with a huge jumble of something.

“Hey Vicki, whatcha’ up to?” Jensen asks, staring at something resembling a tent in her hands.

“When did you get here?” She asks him, not that she really minds.

“Just a second ago, I uh… I know I shoulda’ called.”

Vicki thinks she’s a blush to his face, that’s odd. And, he never stutters. “No you don’t have to call, silly.” She tells him and attempts to fold the tent.

“What’s that?” Jensen motions at the bulky cloth in her hands.

“Oh, this is just a failed adventure of Misha’s.” She tells him like it’s nothing unusual.

“Adventure?” He questions.

“Yeah, it’s a tent.” The folding isn’t going so well. They hear the sliding door open then shut and Misha is walking towards them.

“You consider it an adventure to camp in your back yard?” He teases at Misha.

“Of course. You never know when a wild manbearpig is going to emerge.”

“Man-bear-pig?” Jensen asks, astounded.

“Mhm. Their population is running ramped through here. The Governor is offering a hefty reward if you capture one.” Misha explains earnestly.

“The _governor_ is offering a _reward_?” Jensen knows that Misha’s full of shit, but he’s seeing how far he’ll take this.

“17 goats, 2 guinea pigs, and a lifetime supply of bendy straws to be exact.”

“Of course. What else?” Jensen knows that he isn’t going to win this.

“That’s exactly what I thought as well. Hence, the camping.”

Vicki is completely ignoring the both of them. She’s accustomed to her husband’s vivid imagination. She’s making her way to the house with the semi-folded tent in her arms. When she hears:

“If the stakes are that high, how ‘bout we try again tonight.” Jensen raises an eyebrow at his friend. That seemed to have finally stumped Misha.

“For real, let’s camp tonight.” Jensen appears to be totally serious. Misha doesn’t know how to respond, and Jensen can tell so he laughs. He runs to catch up with Vicki. He takes the tent from her arms and returns to its’ prior location. Misha shakes his head at Jensen, then goes to catch stride with his wife. They enter the house and neither of them acknowledge the camping proposal. For a few minutes at least. Vicki is fiddling with something in the kitchen, and Misha is gracing her with his presence. She turns to gaze at Jensen through the tinted glass sliding door. He’s working dutifully to put the tent up properly. He’s been at it less than five minutes and has already made more progress than Misha did last night. Vicki watches him long enough that it catches her husband’s attention. Misha chuckles softly at her. She looks away from Jensen, to her husband.

“That sure is a beautiful man.” Vicki states matter-of-factly.

“Fuck yeah he is.” Misha replies too fast, and with too much excitement. You’d think it’d be impossible to do, but he actually embarrassed himself. He feels flustered and Vicki laughs it off.

“I know you’d noticed.” She goes back to her task at hand. Misha thinks she’s preparing to cook, but he isn’t sure.

“You do?” He asks completely sincere.

“Hell, anyone would have to be blind not to notice. But, yeah I’ve seen how you grin just a little too much when you’re around him.” Misha doesn’t know what to say. He isn’t a liar, if anything he’s too truthful. So, he can’t deny it. He feels anxious and apparently it shows.

“Don’t act so surprised, baby.” She kisses her husband’s nose, quick and cute. “I wouldn’t even mind if you fucked him.”

Misha literally chokes on air. Vicki’s amusement grows exponentially.

“I’m pretty sure it’d be breaking at least 4 different laws in 7 different countries if anyone turned that man down. Plus, I think it’d be pretty hot knowing my husband got a piece of him.” Misha feels like he’s going to faint. He doesn’t know how in the actual hell he could be hearing this shit come from his wife’s mouth.

“Jesus Christ, how’d I get so lucky to find you?” He breathes out at her, and she gives him a quick, _I know I’m awesome face_ , before leaving the room. Misha turns his attention to Jensen who’s about two minutes from having the tent fully functional. Misha allows himself to observe as Jensen bends to put each of the four stakes in the ground. He analyzes the deep curve of his friend’s pleasantly voluptuous behind, and he thinks to himself: tonight is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure Vicki doesn’t wanna join us?” Jensen asks his friend. He sure as hell doesn’t want her company but he felt it’d be rude not to acknowledge her absence. Not that Jensen has anything against her, it’s just that right now he really wanted some alone time with Misha.

“Positive. She’s completely content in there, knitting or doing crosswords… whatever it is that lonely women do when they’re abandoned by their husbands.” Misha tells him as he’s walking over with an armful of tree limbs.

“Way to make me feel like a dick.”

“Ah, I’m just kidding. Besides I think she was hoping I’d get me a little ‘you’ action.” Misha tells him without skipping a beat.

“Excuse me?” Jensen wonders if he heard him right.

“You know… tent sex. It’s in-tents.” Misha kicks the limbs into a pile then sits beside Jensen. Who isn’t responding, and it makes Misha nervous.

“Get it? In-tents… intense? It’s a play on words, really. I know it’s”

Jensen cuts him off with an anxious laugh.

“I get it, you dork.” Jensen smiles and it seems to put Misha at ease. He puts a marshmallow on a stick, and contemplates where he should take the conversation. He starts his roast and continues talking, in a tiptoe fashion.

“You know, sometimes I have absolutely no idea when to take you seriously.” Jensen states trying his best to keep his voice level, indifferent.

“That’s what makes this fun isn’t it?” Misha responds innocently as he blows the flame off of Jensen’s marshmallow.

“What the hell man!” He feigns anger and pushes Misha’s face away. Misha resiliently comes back chomping his teeth literally.

“Get away you freak” Jensen says allowing his laugh to come through his words. Jensen leans back and puts his weight onto his palm, to allow himself more room to smack Misha away. His friend isn’t giving in.

“I want ittttt!” Misha whines like a child and wrestles his way onto Jensen’s lap seeking the man’s campfire treat.

“Then make your own!” Jensen retaliates.

It’s all games and laughter until Jensen feels Misha’s ass sit flat against his crotch and they both go still. Misha ponders at the opportunity he’s faced with. He wants Jensen but he doesn’t want to scare him off. He’s pretty sure that Jensen has the same idea in mind for tonight as he does, but there’s no certain way to tell. Unless he just… dives in head first.

“Mmmm” Misha bites the melty marshmallow from Jensen’s stick. Jensen’s brain hasn’t started working yet though. He’s too concerned with the way that the rough denim of Misha’s jeans are rubbing innocently at his bulge that until extremely recently was dormant. He’s awestruck. He searches his friend’s sparkling blue eyes for any hint as to what should happen next. He gets nothing.

“Mine.” A toothy smile stretches wide over Misha’s face as he smugly wallows in his winnings. The smile starts melting at the way Jensen is frozen. His body listens long enough to adjust himself a little, so that Misha won’t feel his excited nether regions. Jensen tries to ignore it and focus on Misha. Such a douche… Jensen thinks. Then he decides that’s how he’s going to respond.

“Yeah…” He breathes up at Misha. Wait… WHAT? That wasn’t supposed to be what he said. He was going to tell him what a douche he’s being. Stealing his marshmallow and all. ‘ _Yeah_ ’ he thinks, that doesn’t even make sense.

“Mmm.nomnom.nom” Misha loudly and theatrically chews, still holding his position straddling Jensen’s lap.

Jensen’s had enough of this joke, he’s going to throw him off. Show him who’s in charge here. Jensen moves his hand from supporting his weight to Misha’s shoulder, ya know as leverage to push him away. But instead of Misha hitting the ground, Jensen finds that his lips are against the man’s, and his mouth is filled with a smoky sweet marshmallowy flavor, although he hadn’t taken a bite. He wonders what’s happening when he feels Misha’s tongue venturing into his mouth. Jensen lost himself to it. Warm, soft, sweet, wet, Misha… slicking over the insides of his cheeks. He feels his bottom lip be pulled away from his face by Misha’s teeth. He lets out a groan and licks up into the roof of Misha’s mouth, resulting in swiping the remainder of the marshmallow. Misha pulls away for air and stares excitedly down at Jensen. He’s waiting.

Nothing about Jensen seems to be working. Not his brain, his conscience, common sense, not his ability to form coherent sentences. But, his dick, now that was just fine. It’s actually what brought Jensen back into reality, into the moment. When he’d wanted to move his hips in hope of friction, he stopped moving completely. He returned Misha’s gaze and when the moment had gotten awkwardly long, Jensen knew he had to form a reply. But, his brain still wasn’t on board.

“Mine.” Jensen tells him, curtly. Misha’s already bright eyes start beaming even more. His demeanor is bouncy and for some reason Jensen felt the need to elaborate.

“The marshmallow, I mean.” He stutters out. Misha still smiling, climbs off of his friends lap and starts putting more logs onto the fire.

“What else would you have been talking about?” Misha gives him an omniscient grin, and Jensen thinks it’s completely self-righteous, very punchable, but mostly adorable. In the forefront of Jensen’s mind he has a thought telling himself that he’s definitely screwed.

“Whatever” He mumbled to his friend. The conversation fell quiet. Jensen folded his lips in on themselves. He tasted the marshmallow that he hadn’t actually took a bite of, he tasted the sticky sweetness, and… Misha. He could still feel him on his lips. For an instant he wanted to attack the man. Tackle him and taste him again.

“Here.” Misha walks over and hands him a large grocery bag. It brings Jensen out of his thoughts, thankfully. Curiosity gets the best of him and he has to peek in the bag. He isn’t sure if he’s seeing things right. He reaches a hand in and pulls out stuffed dinosaur. He looks at it, and eyes Misha with an obvious question.

“That’s not all. Continue.” He instructed. Jensen shook his head in astonishment, but he listened. He reached in again and pulled out a pack of pack of Marlboros, a bedazzler, and some orange circus peanuts.

“Do I even _want_ to know?” He enunciated each word, filling them with a tone letting Misha know how crazy he thinks he is.

“You shouldn’t have to ask. You should already know. We’re hunting, it’s bait.”

“Bait? A bedazzler, cigarettes, and a dinosaur?” Jensen is speechless for a moment before his tension comes out in laughs. He remembers, “Right. The manbearpig.”

“Don’t forget the candy. But, yes. The manbearpig. That is why we’re out here isn’t it?” Misha was intentionally pushing all of Jensen’s buttons. And he was pushing them well.

“Right.” He falls silent again, and Misha finally returns to sit beside him. This time holding a guitar.

“Are they lured by music too?” Jensen asked.

“Why would an animal be lured by music?” Misha asked utterly serious and showing his confusion. Jensen let it go.

“You don’t play, do you?” He questioned.

“No silly. You do.” Misha prodded him with the neck of the guitar, hinting. “Wink, wink. Get it? Play for me.”

Misha was acting childish again, but he only did it because he loves the way that Jensen’s eyes light up while he’s scheming. He seems to like it.

“Really?” Jensen seems shocked.

“Would I joke with you?” Misha asked him, and prodded again with the guitar. Jensen wasn’t about to try and make sense of his friend but he decided he’d humor him. Jensen took the guitar and played a few simple songs, while Misha watched fully intent. There wasn’t even a glimmer of sarcasm in his eyes. Misha watched Jensen play for him beside the fire, under the stars, with only awe in his eyes for what seemed like forever. But not nearly long enough.

*********

Misha was laying there silently, pretending to be asleep. But he knew there was no way in hell that was happening sleeping this close to Jensen. His inhale grew tight with disappointment. He’d unknowingly had high expectations for this night. The kiss was great. Amazing really. But, it wasn’t enough. He’d hoped this night would be some sort of a turning point for the two of them. He was overwhelmed with a saddening sense of loss. Although, he didn’t really lose anything. Maybe other than his one chance to fuck his man crush of more than six years. He wanted nothing more than take Jensen completely. Take his body and do things to it that shouldn’t be spoken of in the light of day. Misha mulled that thought over. This wasn’t day time, and Jensen after all, was right beside him.

Jensen laid there staring up at the moonlit sky through the mesh ventilation of the tent. The sound of Misha’s breathing beside him was relaxing. Sort of like white noise to put him to sleep. But, Jensen knew that sleep wasn’t going to come. He was going to end up laying there, all night wondering about what could’ve happened earlier. What if he hadn’t broke the kiss off? Why hadn’t either of them really acknowledged that anyway?

He laid there and pictured Misha’s face in his mind. The way he’d looked while Jensen was playing guitar. Jensen is use to people looking at him. He’s use to people fondling, and calling him gorgeous. But, it wasn’t very often that he actually allows himself to believe it. There’s just something about Misha. His sincerity and kindness, hidden under a thick masking layer of hilariously absurd humor. He could transport Jensen out of this world in a split second just by listening to his antics. There was something about his spontaneity, his childish pureness that no matter how many people loved Jensen, none of them could get this kind of reaction out of him. Jensen hates corny p-m-s ish emotional statements as much as the next guy. But, the way he saw it, the way that he felt, is that he has a lot of stars. Stars are big, bright, beautiful, and magnificent in their own right. And even though he’s lucky to have all those stars, Misha is the sun. Something extraordinary and completely different entirely.

Jensen focuses on Misha’s breathing beside him. He thinks about this whole situation. The fact that he’s laying here having a chick flick moment in his mind, while Misha is right beside him. He can feel the opportunity slipping away from him. He can’t waste it. He can’t let Misha be the one that got away.

He puts a sure hand on Misha’s hip and rolls him on is back. He’s surprised to see that he was already awake. Misha’s mouth opens like he’s going to say something but he doesn’t. He’s pretty content with that because neither of them really want to talk anyway.

Jensen runs a hand teasing beneath Misha’s shirt, testing his boundaries. He caresses the line of skin there, from one side of his hip to the other. He looks up to Misha’s face for a reaction. He’s looking at Jensen like predator to prey. Something rumbles low in Jensen’s stomach. He pushes Misha’s shirt up and pulls it over his head. Before he can return to exploring his friend’s body Misha pulls him unexpectedly down and attaches himself to his face. Jensen feels a strong grip on each side of his jaw. Misha is holding him steady and he’s loving it. He feels his friend’s tongue plunging into his mouth, more intensely than before. Part of Jensen wants to react. Part of him wants nothing more than to tongue wrestle, but to his surprise he’s finding the loss of control oddly exhilarating.

He feels Misha’s hands roaming over his body, not searching just feeling. They settle at Jensen’s ass and Jensen feels his weight being pulled down. His hips are being forced onto Misha’s so he willingly grinds into him. He’s pleasantly shocked at how quickly he’s turned on. He wasn’t sure how this would go since he’s never done anything like it with a man, but if he’d had any reservations before they’re certainly gone now.

Misha has two handfuls of Jensen’s big ass. It’s just as warm and plump as he’d imagined. He’s kneading into it and pulling Jensen down so he can feel him against his erection. This is nice and all but he needs more. He sits up resulting in Jensen obediently lying back. Misha takes his shirt off in a split second and has his mouth on a nipple before Jensen can blink. He feels his hot breath bouncing back up into his face as he licks slowly a circle around the pink puff. He brings his lips together in a kiss and focuses on the center. He sucks and nips it into an erect nub while he’s rolling the other with his fingers. Misha goes back up to kiss Jensen’s waiting mouth for an instant before his hands have found his friend’s boxers.

Jensen feels the tug at his hips so he lifts them as expected. He’s so far gone and the night is just beginning. The kisses, the grinding, having Misha suck at his nipples. Man, Jensen’s dick could break a brick right now.

Misha doesn’t waste any time. Jensen’s tip is in his mouth and Misha closes his lips around it. He’d assumed Jensen would be big, but damn… He swirls his tongue around Jensen’s swollen head then uses his pointed tongue to prod at the slit. He tastes the salty bitterness and devours it like sugar. He closes his lips again around Jensen’s cock. He slides his head to the base then pulls up quickly while sucking at the end. He’s rewarded when he feels Jensen’s hips jerk up into his mouth. Misha goes back down and settles his mouth at Jensen’s base, feeling sparse hair tickle lightly at his nose. Jensen’s cock is swollen in his throat and he feels the gloopy precum sliding down his esophagus.

Jensen is searching for something to do with his hands. He grabs at blankets and the sides of the tent. Nothing is helping. He bites his lip to keep from screaming when he feels his dick slide into Misha’s throat. He can’t help the way that his hips are thrusting into his friend’s used mouth. Misha is bobbing his head with hallowed cheeks and Jensen is losing his mind.

Misha pulls off of Jensen leaving him wanting and needy. Before he can protest he flips him over. Jensen looks over his shoulder mostly with lust in his eyes, but a small hint of fear. Misha remembers that Jensen’s never done this before and he wills himself to slow down. He places a hand on each side of Jensen’s ass and plays the cheeks open a bit. He gets glimpses of his virgin hole, and god does teasing suck. Misha puts a finger into his mouth and trails spit onto it. With his other hand he holds Jensen’s cheeks apart and he slowly inserts the first saliva drenched finger. He feels it go past the first puffy entrance into the second tight ring of muscle. He feels Jensen tense around it, and Misha can’t have that. He keeps the finger inside of his friend and he kisses softly at the flesh surrounding it. He licks a line up Jensen’s center then sucks around his own finger at the spot where it disappears. He can feel Jensen relaxing so he starts moving his hand.

Jensen has a momentary freak out when Misha flipped him over but it didn’t last long. He’s so fucking strung out he needs kind of relief. When he slips in the first finger Jensen doesn’t feel much pain but a lot of pressure. He feels full and he doesn’t know how anybody could possibly fit a dick up there. He feels Misha teasing kisses around his ass. A place that no one has ever ventured. And he might be going to hell, but damn doesn’t the ride feel good. Misha starts prodding inside of him, feeling the texture of his internal walls. Jensen is loving it enough that he starts pushing back into Misha’s hand. Forcing him to go deeper. Misha crooks them and starts rubbing vigorous circles sending Jensen into a moan filled squirming frenzy. His own cock starts leaking with excitement.

Misha removes his finger but he doesn’t leave Jensen whimpering long. He replaces it with his tongue. He’s tasted Jensen’s tongue and his cum. Now he wants to taste his insides. He uses both hands to pull him open while he plunges his tongue inside. He licks up for a while, getting a pattern then starts exploring the full circle. He twists a few times and swirls it inside of Jensen, getting everything he’s ever wanted out of him.

He isn’t going to last much longer with Misha’s nose deep inside of him. The foreign wet sensation of a warm tongue up his ass has him shattering to pieces. He swings an arm back getting a handful of Misha’s hair. He pushes his face down into himself farther and rides his ass back. God he’s never felt anything like it. He needs more. He needs to fuck.

Misha looks up to see Jensen’s eyes. They’re pleading for him. Screaming, ‘let me have you!’ Misha pulls away from the his delicious wonder and motions for Jensen to turn again. He does and he stares at Misha, eyes fully blown and dark with need.

“You’re going to be the top, but I’ll be doing the fucking.”

Jensen isn’t exactly sure what that means but he’s in no shape to retaliate. Misha straddles him and lines his hard leaking dick up with his ass. Before he realizes what’s happening Misha sits down onto him. His cock swells and throbs inside Misha’s warm ass. He didn’t know sex could be like this. Marvelous, but he’s dying without friction. He places his hands at Misha’s thighs begging him to move. He doesn’t appear to be any more held together than Jensen himself right now so he listens. Jensen pulls his friend’s thighs forward, and Misha is riding.

He needs more. He can’t get enough. He sits on Jensen’s cock, and sinks down. Letting his friend fill him up. Jensen’s precum is a lot of lubrication but not quite enough. He feels the burn and the pressure, but mostly the build in his own dick. His holds still for a second letting his muscle adjust to this new strain. And then he feels Jensen’s hands at his hips, and he’s moving. He starts slowly, riding forward. He loves the way the dick inside him shifts with the motion. He rides back and it hits Misha’s prostate. He flexes his ass around Jensen’s dick and they’re both screaming for more. Misha puts his hands on Jensen’s pecks to use them for leverage. He starts bouncing ruthlessly on his friends cock. Jensen’s eyes are grimaced shut in an expression that almost looks like pain. But his bottom lip between his teeth tells Misha different. His ass is slapping hard into Jensen’s hips, and Jensen is meeting him with relentless thrusts up. He’s plunging into Misha’s ass and nothing else even exists right now. Jensen knows he’s about to cum. He comes to back to reality enough to know that Misha has been neglected. He wraps a forceful fist around his cock, forcing Misha to fuck into as he’s bouncing on Jensen’s cock. Jensen squeezes it, and throws him a few twists. As best as his mind is functioning to do. Until Jensen is cumming.

He feels himself squirting far into Misha, his body convulses but he keeps humping. Pushing it farther into his friend. When he can no longer move Misha gives him a few slow grinds helping him to come down. Before Jensen has ridden out his orgasm he pulls Misha off of his softening dick and up onto his face. He opens his mouth begging for Misha to use him, and he definitely doesn’t object.

Jensen still high from his orgasm. His whole body is tingling when he encourages Misha to fuck into his mouth. He’s been inside Misha, now he wants to taste him like he’d done for him. He opens wide letting Misha use his mouth as he pleased, and in this moment Jensen knew he was a complete cock slut for Misha’s dick. Misha dove into Jensen’s mouth holding back a little since Jensen’s head had nowhere to go for give. But this was more than enough. He pulled out and started stroking himself vigorously. He exploded his hot thick cum onto Jensen’s pornstar plump lips. He kept pumping his cock getting every ounce of his need out. He watched Jensen’s face as he took him gratefully. His sparkling lust blown eyes staring up at him as he licked Misha’s cum from his lips. Jensen stared up at him and they both knew they had a lot of lost time to make up for.

*********

When Vicki saw that her husband’s friend was packing up the tent she grabbed two coffee mugs and filled them full. She slid the back door open and was greeted by her husband’s warm smile.

“Good Morning, my lovely wife! What a beautiful we are having!” Misha exclaimed theatrically.

“It is particularly nice isn’t it?” Vicki handed him a mug of coffee then headed over to Jensen.

“’Mornin’” He says cheerfully.

“Good Morning, Mr. Ackles. Would you like some coffee?” She smiled playfully at the beautiful man. He took the cup with a gracious nod, and she returned to the house with Misha following close behind her.

As soon as the door was closed she turned to him and couldn’t hide the excitement.

“Did you do it?!” Her eyes were wide waiting anxiously. Misha’s responding smile told her everything she needed to know. Well not everything.

“Oh my god! Please let me live vicariously through you!” She actually squealed and Misha chuckled. He kissed his wife’s forehead softly and looked at her graciously.

“I love you.” He tells her. She smiles up at him and tells him that she loves him too. Vicki starts cooking breakfast and Misha sits at the island. They make small talk until Jensen comes into the house.

“So did you guys catch that manbearpig last night?” She asked Jensen cheerfully.

“Nah” He answered shyly.

“We didn’t, but Jensen and I are going to try again next weekend if you don’t mind.” Misha chimes in.

“I can respect a man who sticks to his goals.” She answers.

“It might take us a few tries to get one.” Jensen adds.

“We’ll just have to keep trying until we are successful.” Misha gives Jensen one of those cheeky grins, and his friend can’t hide the giddy excitement from his smile.

“I’m in.” He says.


End file.
